Modern Day Shadow
by Novels-MyWrittenSaviours
Summary: When Atem comes back to live with his grandfather and cousin, he fears that he has brought danger to their lives. Only when he meets Mana does he feel that maybe things could turn out for the better. That is until an old enemy arrives, bringing with him the danger Atem feared.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: I don't own Yugioh**

**Authors Note: This is one my very first story. I started this the same time as 'War between duty and love'. I hope it appeals to someone. I would like to apologise for any spelling or grammar that is wrong, I am more of a maths person then English. But I love stories and trying to write them, so here it goes!**

Chapter 1

Yugi Muto a 17 year old male with amethyst childlike eyes and multi-coloured star shape hair, sat in a room packing items away into empty boxes, when he heard a small creaking noise coming from behind him. He turned to see the door of the room slowly opening to reveal Solomon Motu; Yugi's Grandpa.

"Yugi it's 6:30 in the morning, what are you doing up so early?" Solomon managed to ask through a stifled yawn while rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry gramps, I didn't mean to wake you. It's just I couldn't sleep so I thought I would finish the room off, ready for Atem's arrival" proclaimed Yugi.

"Very well Yugi, though it is summer holidays so there is plenty of time to get this room finished" explained the old man.

Yugi raised his eyebrows at his grandfather "Gramps there is under one week left of summer vacation and Atem arrives in a few days, just before-".

"What?! The holidays are all most over? Where has the time gone? We have hardly done anything to prepare for Atem. There is so much to do and in so little time. I'm too old to run round and get everything ready. Plus to run the game shop at the same time" interrupted Mr Motu wailing.

"Relax grandpa, while you have been running the game shop I have been organising the house ready for when he comes" Yugi said trying to reassure his grandfather before he had a heart attack or something.

"Ahh you're such a good boy Yugi that is a load off my mind. Well I am going back to bed for a few more Zzz's see you later on" Mr Motu said before turning to head back to bed closing the door behind him.

Yugi smiled at his departing grandfather before returning his gaze to the items he was packing up, though his mind started to wonder. "_I wonder how he is, I haven't seen him in ages. It must have been 9 or 10 years since I've last seen Atem, I wonder what he is doing right now_?" Yugi thought to himself before returning his attention to storing up the contents of the room.

####

Meanwhile miles and miles away in the vast night of Cairo; Egypt, a young man with similar appearances to Yugi stood tall over his victim, the dark alley concealing his identity from nearby lights. All that was there to see in the dark hollow alley were two brightly glowing golden eyes; one eye laid in the middle of the man's torso and the other eye was positioned on the young man's forehead.

As the young man's victim cowered in fear, he looked up to the man towering over him to see what he first saw as amethyst eyes turn into crimson blood red eyes.

The fear in the lowly man intensified to seer horror as he felt a cold shiver run down his spine; even though it was a warn night, and tendrils of darkness snaked around him. He could feel himself being pulled and swallowed by the surrounding darkness.

A malicious smile graced the young man's face at seeing the fear in the foolish man trembling at his feet.

"You lost and even when cheating" a baritone voice came breaking the silence, the man looked at his oppressor in shock.

"Ha you think I did not notice, you are more foolish then I thought" the baritone voice spoke laced with amusement.

"But-" his voice came again, though it was strict and serious "Now you must pay the price" the said man thrust his arm forward "The door of darkness has been opened" the young man sneered, his voice full as distain.

He watched the man worm on the ground like the pathetic creature he was screaming in fear and agony as the darkness engulfed him, as if drowning him in itself.

As the man's screams died the darkness started to retreat, slithering its way back towards the young man who stood there watching the still man on the ground before turning and walking away. As he walked away from the alley he could feel the eye on his forehead dying away, leaving no trace that it was ever there and the darkness diminishing back to where it came from.

**Authors Note: So there is the first chapter. Short I know, the other chapters will be longer. But I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to write a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yugioh.**

**Authors Note:**** Here's chapter 2. And thanks to vaselover for reviewing, angel de acuario for adding their favourite list and aqua girl 007 for reviewing and adding to your favourite list. **

Chapter 2

"Hey Yug wait up" a familiar voice called out to Yugi as he ran through the sliding doors of the duel diner, Yugi stop in his tracks and turn to see Joey Wheeler; Yugi's best friend running towards him. The tall Blonde haired teenager with Brown eyes came to a stop just in front of Yugi, Joey was soon joined by the rest of Yugi's friends; Tea Garner and Tristian Taylor. Tea with short Brown hair and light Blues stood to Joey's left, while Tristian with Brown eyes and Brown hair that came in to a point at the front stood next to Joey on the right side of him, all Three facing Yugi.

"So Yugi where are you off to? I thought you said gramps wasn't opening the game shop today, so why you heading off? Joey asked.

Tea groaning slapped her forehead, while shaking her head side to side, "Dude weren't you listening before? Yugi told us he was going to leave early, due to his cousin's arrival" Tristian said gawking at Joey.

"What I never head that, when did you say it Yug? Anyway I thought you said he was supposed to come the other day" Joey retorted.

Chuckling Yugi replied "I probably said it when that waitress walked past carrying the pizza".

Rubbing the back of his head "Yeah well it was a good looking pizza" Joey said with a dreamy face, leading everyone to believe that he was thinking about the pizza again.

"That's just typical Joey, there Yugi was telling us news and all your concerned about is some pizza" Tea stated

"Hey it is not just some pizza it was a pepperoni pizza" Joey informed with a humph.

Tea sent a daggered glare at Joey, "It's all right guys, relax" Yugi said in a soothing voice, raising his hands in front of his chest to calm down his friends.

"Well Joey, Atem was meant to arrive the other day, but they had bad weather over there so they had to wait till it cleared up and then catch the next available flight. So he caught a plane over today, he left early this morning with my uncle, who is going to leave again this afternoon and because it is the last day of holidays and you guys wanted to catch up, I asked gramps to call when they arrive. So that is where I am heading" Yugi repeated for Joey's sake.

"You hear that this time?" Tristian questioned.

"Yeah I heard it" Joey said slightly annoyed.

"Well do you want us to come with you Yugi? We could finally meet Atem" Tea asked ignoring the other two guys.

"Thanks Tea, but maybe next time it has been awhile since I've last seen Atem and would like to spend this time catching up with him, that and he will probably want to get settled in first" Yugi said honestly.

"Ok no worries" Tea said with a sweet smile.

"What are you guys going to do now? Yugi asked curiously.

"Well I think the guys want to go to the arcade so we will probably go there for a while" Tea informed.

"K well I best be going, see you guys tomorrow at school" Yugi said waving, before turning to walk home.

"See you Yugi" he heard all three of his friend's chorus.

####

Nearing the game shop Yugi started to pick up his pace, rounding the corner the game shop came in to his view, he saw a familiar figure at the front. His level of excitement increase at the sight of his cousin. It had been so long since they have seen one another, Yugi could barely contain himself. Bursting into a run Yugi headed for the distant figure, once in reached he jumped at the figure bringing them in to a hug. Being caught off guard the figure gasped in surprise at the sudden impact that caused him to stumble forward a few steps, before turning to face whatever was clinging to him.

A small smile pulled at the corner of his mouth "Yugi" the man breathed, "Atem you're here, you're finally here" Yugi cried out in joy at seeing his cousin after years of separation. Atem gave a small chuckle "Yes Yugi I'm finally back" he said embracing Yugi in their hug.

Helping Atem with his bags Yugi showed him to his room, pushing the door open Yugi stepped aside to let Atem enter first. Steeping in Atem saw a double bed in the corner of the room near a window; when Yugi started to become a young man grandpa Muto decided to upgrade the bedding of Yugi and Atem. Further along the wall near the bed was a desk and on the other side of the room were cupboards and draws. There also were shelves situated on the wall near the bedroom door.

Walking up to the bed Atem placed his luggage on the freshly made bed, Yugi followed placing the rest on the floor next to the others, before turning to leave.

"Yugi wait, where are you going?" Atem questioned.

"Um I was going to head down stairs, to give you some time to unpack and settle in" Yugi answered.

"There is plenty of time for me to unpack and settle in, we have to catch up first. It has been too long since we have seen each other or have had a decent talk, so sit down and tell me everything" Atem said pushing the bags over to make room for them both to get comfortable, before revealing to one another their life stories.

Yugi told Atem about the duel monster tournaments he's won, school, his friends and helping their grandpa with the game shop. In return Atem told Yugi all about his life in Egypt and the place he got to go to and see when his father; Yugi's uncle, took him along with him for work. He mentioned the school he attended, the house he lived in, his friends and the deeds they got up to; good or bad he never elaborated.

"So Yugi it seems you forgot to mention your girlfriend" Atem said devilishly.

Yugi's checks started glow red, he looked away trying to avoid eye contact and his embarrassment being seen.

"No I didn't forget, I just don't have one" Yugi replied still avoiding to look at Atem.

"Really? So there is no one that you like?" asked Atem amusingly, while gently nudging Yugi in the side. Yugi's blush deepened. "Ahh so there is someone! Come on Yugi spill". Atem was now fully intrigued. Before Yugi could answer there was a call from down stairs.

"Boys why don't you come down here for a while" they heard the familiar voice of their grandpa.

'Ok gramps we will be down in a sec" Yugi called back to him, before jumping off the bed and walking towards the door. Yugi stopped in the doorway and turn to Atem "I guess you will just have to wait now Atem" he said before continuing to leave the room and head down stair.

"Don't worry Yugi, I will find out" Atem said aloud, with a small smile before getting up and following Yugi down stairs to join everyone.

"And that Dad is why I decided that it was now time" that last sentence is all Atem heard his father spoke as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

Though he did not hear all of the conversation, he knew what his father and grandfather had been talking about, Atem and his father also had this conversation, only for it to turn out in to an argument.

"What was now time?" Yugi asked as he took a seat next to his grandpa.

"My being here" it was Atem who answered Yugi.

Everyone turn to face the stairs to see Atem leaning against the railing arms crossed not looking all that pleased.

Signing Aknam raised one hand to his temple and started massaging it, as if feeling a headache already coming.

"Atem we have been through this, we are not doing it again" Aknam stated already getting annoyed.

"Been through what? I don't get it" Yugi said confusion written all over his face.

Seeing as neither his son nor eldest grandson were going to answer Yugi the senior Muto decided he would have to take on Yugi's question.

"Yugi there was as incident in one of Aknam excavating site when he was in Egypt, Atem was also with him on this job and it ended badly for most. The same fate almost befell upon Atem, but he managed to emerge the only survivor" the elder Muto informed, grief of the tragedy filling his eyes.

Taking a breath to compose himself grandpa Muto continued. "So because of that event and others that came after Aknam decided it would be best for Atem to return back here, to stay and finish off his education".

Much to his surprise, Mr Muto met the contorted expression on the young man's face. He was about to ask Yugi what was wrong, until Yugi got up from his seat and headed towards Atem for the stairs.

Seeing the mixture of anger and hurt on his cousin's face Atem pushed himself off the railing and placed a hand on the youngest Muto, only for Yugi to shrug it off.

"You didn't want to come back at all, you had to be forced to come back! Didn't you miss us?" Yugi said while trying to find the true depth of his sorrow, before running upstairs to his room and with no answer.

Atem's eye followed Yugi as he ran to his room, Atem wanted to go after him and to explain why, but his feet stayed as if they were glued to the floor.

Atem's head snapped to the side staring directly at his father, seeing his son's cold stare he signed. Though refusing to back down he sent his own firm stare at his son. He knew Atem did not like the decision he made, but as a father he truly believed this was best for his son.

As he sat there looking between the two, grandpa Motu could not help but feel that there was more to the story that neither was letting on about. A secret that only those two knew and were refusing to reveal to anyone else. But what could this secret be, that could get Aknam and Atem to act this way? Was the question that Solomon was thinking about.

He always remembered how close these two men were and how strong their bond was. Now though they looked like bitter enemies.

Before anything could be said Atem turn and headed up stairs, looking for Yugi.

"Aknam, what is going on with you and Atem? I have never seen you two act like this before" grandpa Muto asked.

"Honestly dad, I do not know. Ever since that day in the ruins, things have been difficult. Though his attitude only got worse when I told him he would be returning here, which I do not understand. He has always said how much he misses you and Yugi and wish he could visit. Which is why I am so surprised by his refusal of not wanting to stay here" Aknam said slouching forward pressing his face into his hand.

Standing up Solomon walked over to his son and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, wishing he could provide the answers his son seeks.

####

Upstairs Atem was standing in front of Yugi's door, gently knocking, only to receive no reply Atem slowly turned the door handle and push the door open. There he saw Yugi lying on his bed, face buried in the pillow.

"Yugi, I-" He started to say, but he could think of nothing to say that could justify his reasons for not wanting to come back. Nothing but the truth could really explain why and only as a last resort would he say.

"I don't want to hear it Atem. Yugi said interrupting his thoughts.

"But Yugi, it's for your good that I should not have returned" Atem said.

"Why?" Yugi asked, his eyes staring straight in to Atem's. He watched as his cousin's mouth opened only for it to close firmly, while his fists clenched tightly at the side.

"Atem please, you can tell me. You can trust me. I'm here for you and I want to help" Yugi said with pleading eyes.

Atem's stance relaxed, Yugi was right Atem could trust him, he and yugi have been there for one another a lot of time and always will be and Yugi had a right to know. If anything should happen then Yugi ought to know what he is dealing with.

"Alright Yugi, I will tell you, it started when…

_Flash Back _

_Atem, 15 at the time and was standing outside a tomb that his father and his team were excavating. He was with six other men waiting to get the go head from Mr Muto before they entered the tomb to do a first primary search. Normally Atem's father wouldn't allow Atem to go in until after the primary search was done. But for some reason Atem knew he had to go in with them, it was as if something was calling to him. He just had to go in with the first team, he just knew he had to. So Atem harassed his dad to let him go in with them, after much pleading Mr Muto gave his son the ok to go. It was shortly after Atem got the ok from his father, that he gave the first searchers the all clear to enter the tomb, readying it so Mr Muto and his crew could come and do a more thorough search. _

_Getting the go ahead the six men and Atem entered the tomb, a few of the men carried torches and extra lighting to set up along the tunnel walls to keep the path lit as they continued to go deeper in to the tomb. As they continued their long trek down the path they were soon brought to what at first seemed to look like a dead end. They all looked around hoping to see if there was another passage, only to find none. Defeated Atem sat down and lend against the back wall. He couldn't understand, all this way for nothing. This tomb was bare. _

_The leader of our group; Philip, called for everyone to regather so they all could head back and report their findings or lack of. As Atem stood he place a hand on the wall for support as he got up, but something caught his attention. Right where his hand was rested on the wall was smooth, which seemed rather unnatural seeing as all the other walls were rough and jagged. Atem ran his hand over the wall more and all he felt was smoothness, until he found hollowness._

_Lifting his torch so he could get a better look, he found what seemed to be inscription. Atem could only make out a few words, so he could Philip over; since he is the expert._

_With Philip's added light they were able to recognize that the inscriptions were actually ancient __hieroglyphs__. Which Philip was able to make out. _

"_It's some kind of warning" Philip said, before he continued to read aloud for all to hear. _

"_**Here lies the resting place of a great Pharaoh. Only those who show respect may enter and leave. All others will be engulfed by the Pit of Shadows. For the creatures of the stone shall now judge you. Coward's souls will be eaten. Warriors will be shown the way"**__._

_Once finishing reading the __hieroglyphs__ a golden light started to creep into the crevices of the __hieroglyphs, displaying the words clearly. The golden writing only lasted a moment before dying down, leaving the stone wall to its original state._

_Atem opened his mouth to ask Philip what they should do now, when the ground began to shake and the wall that had the hieroglyphs on it started to slowly move aside to reveal a doorway that to a lead hidden room. _

_Atem was not about to__ waste time and advanced to enter the newly discovered room, only for Philip to grab his shoulder, stopping him from entering. Hesitant at first Philip took a step to move in to the secrete room, until he was called back by one of his men._

"_Maybe we shouldn't go in there, maybe we should wait for Mr Muto" one man stuttered, it was evidence in his voice that he was nervous._

"_Non-sense it is our job as the first team to survey the area and prepare it for Mr Muto" Philip retorted._

_Atem agreed with Philip, this was their job and they had to do it, not wait for others to come and do it for them that would just be a waste of important time. Plus Atem was dying to get in and see what awaited them in the room._

_Atem heading in straight after Philip; right on his heels, he was trying to see around the room only it was too dark. The other men finally followed Philip and Atem into the room bringing with them the rest of the excess lighting to illuminate the room filling it with a yellow glow._

_With the light filling the room, everyone was able to see the contents of the room. The walls were covered in stone tablets, with carvings of what looked to be monsters on them and at the back of the room was a podium with a small gold box with an eye and small __hieroglyphs carvings around it. _

_Walking up to the podium Atem examined the box, while the other men observed the stone walls. He couldn't resist, his curiosity was getting to him, Atem was about to reach for the box when something else caught his eye._

_There behind the podium with the box was a tomb, with __coloured __carving and gold trimming which signified only one thing. This tomb was for royalty._

'_This is the burial spot for the pharaoh' Atem whispered to himself, before kneeling to the ground, he placed his left foot forward and right hand over his heart, like his father told him how they did in ancient Egypt; to show my respects, to the deceased king._

_One of the man must have notice Atem's movement and burst out laughing, catching everyone's attention. As the man grew closer to Atem he gave him a light nudge with his knee, knocking Atem to the ground._

"_Get up boy, he may have ruled years ago, but he's dead now. He does not need to be shown respect anymore" the man grunted._

_The rest of the man laughed lighting at the show, Philip just shook his head in disappointment at the men and was starting to make his way over to Atem and that's when they all felt it. _

_The ground began to shake underneath their feet, more violently than before and black thick fog rolled in consuming them all in a dark shadow; preventing any of them from seeing anything or anyone else. _

_Philip called out for Atem while the other men muttered low cries of fear. Atem started to call back to Philip but was silenced by a monstrous roar that echoed throughout the room. Screams of misery and pain soon followed the roar. _

_The monsters on the stone tablets had past judgement on all the men within the room and because of their ignorance and disrespect they were now to be feed to the shadows._

_Calling for Philip and receiving no reply Atem was about to make his way through the black fog that filled the room, until something behind him stopped him in his tracks._

_A bright golden light shone against his back, he could feel its warmth, turning Atem came to face the blinding light of the gold box. Dazed by the box Atem forgot all that was happening around him; the roaring of monsters, the screams of men, the black deadly fog. It was just him and the box._

_Walking up to the box Atem reached out and brushed the edge of it with his fingers, surprised by the warmth of it. As soon as Atem's fingers touched the box, the gold light encircled around him; as if embracing a lost loved one. A golden eye of wedjet appeared on Atem's forehead and whispering voices filled his ears._

_As the golden light and eye started to fade away from Atem, a monster who was taking advantage of Atem being distracted lunged at him. Only for it to be stop. Hearing low growls Atem turned to find the source, he come into view of a monster cowering on the ground after it was force to come to a halt by a shadow figure. The golden light outlining was the only way for Atem to make out the figure as human. _

_The figures raised arm; pointing out towards the darkness was the last thing Atem saw before a golden white light erupted throughout the room._

_Lowering his arm that he used to shield his eyes from the light, Atem found he was all alone in the dully lit secret room. Turning to face the box again he saw a flash of light streak across the eye that rested in the centre._

_Every vibe in his body was telling him to take the box, stretching his arms out Atem grabbed the box with both hand and lifted it off from the podium. Whispers started flowing through his ears again, he embraced them; they made him feel warm and protected._

_Atem started to make his way back to the main entrance to re-join his father, when the floor began tremble once again. Feeling small stone dropping down on him from the roof, Atem broke out into a run, having the box safely tuck in his arms. _

_He emerged from the tunnel into day light and his father's camp in time to watch as the mouth of the tunnel collapsed._

"_Atem" his father called to him, his voice full of worry as he rushed to his son's side._

"_Are you ok? You're not hurt?" Aknam questioned._

"_I'm fine dad, I'm not hurt anywhere" Atem replied trying to ease his father's concern._

"_What happened in there? Where's Philip and the other men?" _

"_There gone" he whispered shaking his head._

_End of Flash Back_

Yugi sat there eyes wide and mouth gaped open, as Atem finished telling the past event that changed his life.

"What happened after that" Yugi asked regaining his senses.

"Well in the box were puzzle pieces" Atem started to say, but Yugi's excitement, curiosity and love of games kicked in; causing him to interrupt Atem.

"What kind of puzzle; a jigsaw? Did you do it? Did you get it complete? What did it turn out to be?" Yugi questioned

Atem could only laugh at the speed at which Yugi was able to ask those questions and without taking a breath.

"Well Yugi, it was a jigsaw puzzle, I did do it and it took me a year to complete" Atem said, while his hands grabbed the pyramid hanging around his neck.

"And it turned out to be this; the millennium puzzle" Atem informed lifting the pyramid off his chest.

"Wow"

Yugi reached out to touch it, but before he could place a hand on it Atem pulled it back and away from Yugi. Looking up Atem met Yugi's confused face.

"It would be safer if you didn't touch it Yug, I don't want you getting hurt" Atem said in a low voice.

"Why? What happens? What does it do?" Yugi asked nervously.

"I think it would be best if you did not know" Atem replied.

Before Yugi could respond, they heard their grandfather calling them down once again.

####

Standing outside of the game shop Atem, Yugi and Solomon watched as Aknam loaded his baggage into the boot of the taxi.

Shutting the boot door Aknam thanked his father and hugged him, turning to Yugi, Aknam embraced his nephew, before turning to Atem.

Aknam was not sure of how Atem would react, never less he walked up to his son to bid farewell. He was surprised when he felt Atem arms wrap around him completing the hug.

"Please make ago of this son, I just want you to be safe" Aknam whispered, while pulling back from the hug.

"I'll try father" Atem replied.

Smiling, Aknam gave a small nod, that's all he could ask. He turned and headed for the taxi that would take him to the airport.

Grandpa Muto with his two grandson stood waving to Aknam as the taxi drove away.

"Well now all that if left to do is to prepare for school tomorrow" Yugi said wittily, while nudging Atem in the ribs.

Moaning his displeasure Atem and the other two Muto's turned to head inside.

**Authors Note**: **Some context in this story will seem familiar, I do not take credit for those bits as they are not mine own but ****Kazuki Takahashi****, I just borrowed and added some twists to it. Sorry for the unoriginality. Otherwise I hope you enjoy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**** Thanks to Aqua Girl 007 and Vaselover for reviewing. Vaselover I have read Anevay's and Divine Calibur's stories there really good. Thanks to ****Brittas2011 and jana winchester for following and favouring and Ganzyyy for following.**

**Now here's chapter 3 for you. A very long chapter almost 20 pages. And a long authors note at the end if you wouldn't mind reading it, cheers.**

**Warning:**** this chapter contains swearing.**

* * *

Chapter 3

He woke up groaning as he heard the ringing of his alarm clock. Reaching out he tried stoping it, by slamming his hand down randomly. With no success he was forced to open his eyes and look for the right button.

Yawning while sitting up, Atem flung the sheets off himself, grabbed his clothes and headed for the bathroom for a shower. Finished in the bathroom; dressed for school, Atem made his way downstairs for breakfast.

Yugi and Grandpa were already there eating their cereal and toast.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" Yugi said trying not to laugh.

Atem just rolled his eyes, while shaking his head.

"Are you boys ready for your first day of school as seniors?" grandpa asked

"Sure am grandpa" Yugi said enthusiastically.

"Yep" Atem said less thrilled.

"Ok that's good, hurry up though don't want to be late" grandpa said, carrying his dishes over to the skink.

Finishing breakfast both boys put their dishes in the skink and went to finish getting ready for school.

Fifteen minutes later they were downstairs saying goodbye to grandpa and then heading for the door to leave for school.

"So Atem got any big plans for the year?" Yugi asked, starting up conversation as they walked along the path towards the school.

"Nope, just to concentrate on school and getting good grades" was the reply that Yugi received.

"Aw come on, nothing? You're not going to join a club? Or a sports Team?"

"No and no"

"What about-" Yugi had to think now. "A girlfriend? Yeah surely there will be one girl that will catch your interest".

"Nope, don't plan on getting involved in a relationship"

"You can't plan these things Atem they just happen" Yugi said with confidence.

"Even if there is a girl I like, I still won't get involved. But who's to say I can't have a bit of fun?" Atem said with a devilish smile.

Yugi looked at Atem shocked.

"You mean you've- You would-" Yugi was too embarrassed to complete his sentences. He looked away, bright red blush laid across his cheeks.

"What you haven't Yug?" Atem asked frowning.

Yugi just shook his head, he couldn't meet his cousin's eyes.

Atem opened and shut his mouth several times trying to find the right words, in the end he wrapped one arm around Yugi's shoulder and smiled as Yugi looked up. Yugi returned his own smile, before they continued to walk in silence.

They finally reached the front gate and were about to walk through them, to head for the front office to get Atem's schedule, when they heard a call of Yugi's name.

Stopping they turned to see three figures heading there way. Yugi smiled when he recognised who they were, but Atem wore an impassive expression as he was less then pleased about the interruption.

"Glad we caught you before you went in" Tea said smiling.

"Yeah we were hoping to catch you, much to talk about" Joey said while bringing Yugi into a head lock.

"Joey let go. We saw each other yesterday, there can't be that much to talk about" Yugi said trying to break free.

While everyone else was laughing at the two best friends.

"Ahem".

Well almost everyone.

"Oh how rude of us. You must be Atem; Yugi's cousin" Tea said while stretching out her hand, shaking it with Atem's "I'm Tea. Tea Gardner, this is Tristan Taylor-

"Hey man, nice to meet you" Triston said interrupting her.

She then pointed to Joey, continuing the introductions.

"And this guy; who is choking Yugi, is Joey wheeler"

Looking up at the sound of his name, Joey was met by a Yugi clone.

"Eh, who are you?" he asked.

Tristan face palmed himself, while Tea groaned with frustration.

"Um Joey this is my cousin Atem. Atem these are my best friends" Yugi said still trying to be freed.

Abruptly Joey let go of Yugi, causing him to fall over, as Joey step forward to inspect Atem.

"Wow two you look exactly the same, gonna be hard to tell you apart. Maybe you should wear name tags or something" Joey admitted.

"Please tell me your joking" Tea asked

"How are you not able to tell them apart" Tristan questioned, before continuing.

"One Atem is taller than Yugi, his eyes are narrower than Yugi's, and he has tanned skin and three additional bits of blonde going up his hair" Tristan inhaled a breath as he finished listing the different between the cousins.

"And he has bigger muscles" Tea added, before covering her mouth after she realise what she had just said.

Tristan and Joey looked at her with raised eyebrows, Atem was smiling smugly.

'_Maybe I can have some fun and sooner than I thought'_ he thought to himself.

All the while Yugi wasn't looking happy, but hurt.

Atem caught Yugi's reaction, frowning before it dawned on him. A cheeky smile spread across his face. Yugi saw his smile and instantly knew why. Blushing he ducked behind Joey to hid.

Atem opened his mouth and was about to say something to Yugi when he heard a new voice cry out.

"YUGI!"

Atem felt a sudden small impact and an increase of weight on his back, as he lost his balance and fell forwards.

"Ooof"

Atem was grateful that he had fast reflex and was able to position his hands out in front of his body to cushion his fall; saving his head from the hard impacted that awaited. Growling with frustration Atem lifted his face to try and see his assaulter, all he was able to identify was a feminine giggle.

'_Great I got tackled by a three year old' _he thought while rolling his eyes.

"Uh Mana" Yugi said, stepping out from behind Joey.

The girl looked up from her straddled position and seeing Yugi staring at her, tilting her head to the side with a confused expression she asked.

"Um Yugi if your there, then who's here" she gestured pointing between the two males.

Annoyed that the girl was still on him, Atem started to push himself off the ground "I am, so get off" he snapped.

Realising that she saw still seated upon a stranger the girl hopped off.

"Oops sorry"

Standing up Atem dusted himself off and began his scolding even before he had turned around to face the girl.

"Next time you decide that you are going knock someone to the ground, make sure you have the-"

He stopped before he had even finished, turning in the middle of his lecture. He came to face emerald jewels. Taking in the girl's appearance he noted that besides her green eyes she had wild dark brown hair, long black lashes, a trim body and tanned skin, though a shade lighter than his.

For some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling he had known her, seen her before.

The girl raised an eyebrow at his continuous staring, noticing her confused look he completed his sentence.

"Right person"

"Your right. I'm sorry, but in my defence you do look like Yugi" she said, head bowed.

"Aw come on Mana how could you get them mix up? Can't you see the obvious differences?" Joey asked

Yugi, Tristan and Tea all looked at Joey.

"Not from behind I couldn't" the girl said, while twisting her toe on the ground.

"Ignore Joey Mana, he was just as bad" Yugi said

"Even worse" Tea and Tristan added.

"Hey" Joey called out.

"Anyway, Mana this is my cousin Atem, he just moved back here from Egypt. Atem this Mana, who is another one of my best friends" Yugi smiled as he introduced the two.

"Hi" Mana waved, smiling sweetly.

The bell; symbolising that school was now in session, rang loudly throughout the area.

"Ok guy, we will see you later, got to get Atem to the office so he can get his schedule"

"Ok Yugi, see you all later" Tea said, as Tristan and Joey followed to their class.

"Hey Yugi I'm gonna head to class to I'll see you in there. Same spots?"

"Yeah k thanks Mana, see you soon"

And with that Mana skipped to her own class.

Turning to face Atem, Yugi smiled "Ok cuz lets go get your schedule" he said then started walking towards the front doors of the main office.

() () () ()

Mana was sitting in the second row from the back next to the wall, she left the back desk available for Yugi and Atem to sit in.

It hadn't taken long for the two cousins to arrive, while Atem made his way up to the Teacher, Yugi made his way over to the desk Mana saved of him and sat down behind her.

After finishing his business with the Teacher, Atem made his way to the back and sat in the sit next to Yugi. With almost every pair of female eyes following him.

"Alright class, our first topic of study is poetry" Mr Hallan, a middle aged tall man with short black hair and brown eyes, framed by a rectangular glasses; their English Teacher, declared to them. Beginning their first lesson of the year.

Twenty five minutes into the class, Mana decided to take the advantage of the Teaching talking to the TA, spinning around in her chair she came to face the two Muto boys.

"So Atem, Yugi said you just moved back from Egypt. Where about in Egypt were you?"

Atem didn't even to bother lifting his head up to face Mana, he eyes darted from his page to her and held her stare, before returning back to his page.

Frowning at his cousin's behaviour Yugi looked at Mana and answered her question.

"He was in a few places in Egypt, Atem and my uncle moved around for his work, but they were mostly located in Cairo"

"Cairo! That's where I'm from. I was born over there but moved over here when I was young. I still go back every now and then to visit relatives" Mana said smiling.

"It's so beautiful there Yugi should go one day, what did you think about it Atem?"

Again Atem just stare at her before returning to his work again.

Mana was growing annoyed now, at Atem's rudeness and was about to say something when the Teacher returned to finish the lesson.

Mana had finished packing her books away when the bell rang. She stood up and turned to Yugi.

"What class do you have now Yugi?"

"Um I have physics, with Mrs Kane. What about you?"

"Biology with Mr Wayne"

"You will be with Atem, I looked at his timetable and that's what he has now. He could walk with you to class. If that's alright?" Yugi asked, hoping Atem's rudeness from earlier wouldn't deter her.

"Yeah that will be fine Yugi, my pleasure" Mana said smiling sweetly, though inside she was uncomfortable.

"Great" Yugi replied

"Uh Yugi-" Atem tried to cut in but Yugi interrupted him.

"Don't worry Atem. Mana's the greatest she'll look after you and it will give you two a chance to get to know each other better" Yugi said waving at his cousin and friend as he headed for his next class.

"Come on Bio is this way" Mana called to Atem as she walked out of the room.

All the way to their next class neither Atem nor Mana spoke to one another, filling the voyage with silence.

Mana was relieved when she saw Joey and Tea just ahead of her. Calling out she caught their attention.

"Hey squirt you doing bio as well?" Joey asked, while ruffling Mana hair.

"Stop that" she cried out as she pulled away from Joey.

"Yeah Atem and I both are doing bio" she informed her other friends, while patting her hair down.

"That's great, let's go get some seats before they are all gone" Tea said.

Walking in they found two available tables in the middle row near the back. Walking up the row Joey sat in one of the chairs, Mana and Tea sat at the desk in front of Joey, while Atem lingered.

"Come on Atem buddy take a seat" Joey said pulling out the chair next to him.

Atem sat in the seat Joey offered and began to pull out his utensils for class.

"So Atem I know it has only been one class, but how are you liking the school so far? Tea asked, wanting to start up a conversation.

Atem with a blank expression, faced Tea and replied "Like you said it's only been one class" and then turned back to scribbling something down in his books.

Tea was shocked at the lack of Atem's effort to carry out a conversation. She was about to ask another question in hope that she would receive a better response. When Mr Wayne an elderly man, with grey hair; a slight bold patch on top and a grey beard, with blue eyes also framed by glasses finally walked through the doors announcing that the seats that they were in would be their assigned seating for the year and he then began the lesson.

() () () ()

Mana, Tea, Joey were talking amongst themselves as they walked up to a picnic table place under a large tree, that Yugi and Tristan were already seated at, for recess, while Atem followed silently behind them.

"Hey guys" Yugi called to his oncoming friends.

"So how is everything going for you so far Atem?" Yugi asked as Atem took a seat next to him.

Shrugging, "Fine I guess"

"He couldn't have said that to me earlier, but no he had to be snide with his answer" Tea whispered as she lend into Mana.

"At least he spoke to you. I just got stared at when I tried to talk to him" Mana replied back.

The group of friends sat there eating their morning tea, while having small conversations with each other. Though only when Yugi talked to him would Atem give half a decent response.

"Atem what other classes do you have?" Mana asked, hoping the third time would be the charm.

Sighing Atem reached in to his bag and pulled out his timetable, handing it to Mana.

She was about to read it, when it got snatched out of her hands.

"Hey Joey, be careful"

"Stop worrying, its fine. Now let's see what he's got. First period is English, second Biology, third Maths, fourth Ancient History, fifth free and lucky last sixth period is PE".

Reaching over Mana snatched back the paper to read it.

"What happened to being careful Mana?"

"Shut it Joey" Mana said before re-reading the paper in front of her.

"Uh Mana you ok? You've read Atem's timetable like five times"

"Yeah I'm fine Yugi" passing Atem his schedule back Mana spoke to him "looks like we will be seeing each other a lot more"

Atem raised an eyebrow as he took back his schedule.

"Why do you say that Mana" Tea asked

"Well we have all the same classes"

"Every single one?" Tristan asked

"Yep from first to sixth"

"Even the free" Atem said, finally speaking.

Mana looked at his surprised that he had actually spoken "Uh yeah the free also"

Frowning, Atem returned back to eating.

() () () ()

They were now in third period, sitting in pairs and one in front of the other to one side of the room. Joey and Tristan sat in the third row from the front, Yugi and Atem sat in front of them and Mana and Tea sat in front of them at the head of the class room.

Miss Rea a late 20's to early 30's aged Teacher with long blonde hair and light blue eyes came in carry textbooks "All right class come and grab a textbook and write your name and the number of your textbook down please" she said to the class as she place the books onto a vacant table and laid a piece of paper down next to them.

Once her students returned back to their seats with a textbook, she instructed them again "Ok now open up to chapter 1 page 7 I think" she smiled when she heard the moans and groans of displeasure "First topic of learning is algebra". Walking over to the board she began to write down methods and solutions.

"That was the worst hour of my life" Joey wailed.

"Class doesn't go for an hour Joey" Tea informed

"Well it felt like it"

"Like you would know you fell asleep after ten minutes" Tristan said

"And it was a good nap too" Joey said stretching.

"K well enjoy your free guys, I'm off to ancient history"

"Ok see you after Mana" everyone said

"You four all have a free now? Atem asked

"Yeah we do its only you and Mana, who have a class now. So have fun" Yugi said smiling as he walked off with his friends.

Not bothering to say anything Mana turned and headed off to class, it wasn't till she took several steps that she stop and looked behind her. Seeing Atem trying to follow his map, Mana shook her head and smiled as she walked back to Atem.

Atem was surprised when he felt an arm loop around his and began to pull.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused.

"I'm helping you to find your next class, seeing as your struggling and it is the same as mine. So no complaining"

"I would have found it"

"Yeah well I'm helping you find it quicker"

Rolling his eyes, Atem let Mana drag him to class. It wasn't till they had reached the room did Mana release him and made her way over to a group of girls she knew to talk to them.

Happy to see Mana go Atem sat down in the chair in front of him, positioning himself in the middle row at the back.

It wasn't until the third time a girl asked him if the seat next to him was vacant, that he grabbed his bag and dumped it on the desk next to him. Satisfied that they stopped asking him about the seat next to him after he placed his bag there. Though his satisfaction did not last long.

"You saved me a seat, how thoughtful" Mana said smiling, as she lifted his bag off the desk and passed it back to him.

"Uh no I-" Atem tried to explain that he wanted to be alone, while looking around trying to see if there was any more free seats available. When none presented themselves he sighed in defeat "Never mind"

Smiling Mana faced Atem "Thanks".

Some of the girls in the class eyed the two, especially Mana. Due to the fact that she was sitting next to the new hot guy and they got rejected.

It wasn't until their ancient history Teacher Mr Clayton walked in, that they got over their rejection. He was young for a Teacher with a caramelised tanned, sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes. Every girl swooned as he walked pass, well every girl but Mana. She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out like as if she was going to be sick. Surprisingly much to Atem's amusement.

"Ok class there are a lot of topics to get through so let's get started" Mr Clayton revealed "Oh and assigned seating. Where you sit now is where you will stay" he added.

"Oooo looks like you're stuck with me" Mana said as she nudge Atem in the ribs.

Atem only groaned in displeasure at the news.

() () () ()

"So how was ancient history?" Yugi asked as Atem and Mana made their way over to the others that were already at the table.

"Just great" Atem groaned as he took a seat.

"Yeah Atem and I are desk buddies, can't you tell how excited he is by his enthusiasm" Mana said sarcastically

Yugi looked at Mana concerned then to Atem then back to Mana.

"It's alright Yugi, it was perfectly fine" Mana said with a warm smile. While deep down she was hurt by Atem's constant rudeness and refusal to have a conversation. All through ancient history he ignored her and wouldn't even talk when she tried to talk to him. All he could manage was a grunt or a shrug of his shoulder, not even bothering to try.

Everyone left Atem to eat his lunch quietly while they talked among themselves. They had given up trying to coax him into a conversation. It was only Yugi who would engage talking to Atem.

Getting up after the bell rang, Tea, Joey, Tristan and Yugi bid farewell to Mana and Atem as they headed off to their next class. Leaving Mana and Atem alone together. Mana, sitting across from Atem, watched as he got up from the table and laid against the tree.

All through their free period neither Atem nor Mana spoke to one another, though out of the corner of their eyes they would sneak at quick glance at each other.

'_What's with him, I don't get it. He so locked up, so caged. Why though? Why won't he open up and try to make an effort with us?' _Mana wonder as she chanced another glance at Atem.

Atem observed Mana from the corner of his eyes, watching as the small breeze captured strands of her hair blowing them across her face.

'_Why does she look familiar? I know I have never seen her before, but why do I have this feeling?' _as if wanting to provide the answers he desired, the golden eye that laid in the centre of the millennium puzzle glowed.

Atem's eyes glazed over and his vision turned from the green grass plains of the school grounds to a desert sea. The scenery of the desert came in flashes, Atem was only able to get a quick glimpse at some of the images in the flashes.

At first it was just a continuation of sand, then a figure in the distance. As the flashes continued the figure got closer and closer until Atem was able to make out that it was a female with brown hair and just as the figure was about to turn around and face him the flashes stopped and Atem was back at school.

Atem was breathing heavy, his eyes were wide in disbelief as to what just happened. Grabbing his millennium puzzle Atem watched as the last remaining glow of the eye died away.

'_What just happened? It has never done that before, why show me that though? What does it mean?' _feeling eyes on him, Atem looked up to meet Mana's green eyes.

Mana opened her mouth to talk, but looked away wondering if she should even bother. "Are you ok? You looked a bit freaked out before" Mana asked, pushing her worries to the back of her mind.

Atem was going to shrug it off giving as little as possible for an answer, like usual, but seeing the concern in Mana's eyes he couldn't bring himself to do it. "Yeah I- I'm fine there's nothing to worry about, really".

Surprise was written all over Mana's face, due to Atem actually speaking to her without any rudeness or snide.

"Oh ok" she said smiling, before returning to what she had been doing previously.

Hearing the bell ring both Mana and Atem packed up their things and made their way to PE; their last class of the day.

Mana received her second surprise from Atem when she found him walking silently alongside her, instead of trying to find his own way to class.

Reaching the small building Atem and Mana found everyone waiting outside; obviously the Teacher hadn't arrived yet.

"Mana, Atem over here"

Looking for the voice that called them, they found Tristan standing next to the side wall of the building, moving towards Tristan, Joey came in to the pairs view.

"You two got here pretty quick" Mana said amazed that these two boys were actually here on time.

"Yeah well the construction and engineering room isn't far from here" Joey said lazily as he leaned on the wall.

"Sorry I'm late class, I got held up from my last class. But I'm here now so let's begin" Mrs Elton the PE Teacher said while unlocking the door to the room.

Mrs Elton was a late middle aged woman with reddish/brown hair, brown eyes and a muscular physique.

Everyone poured into the room once Mrs Elton managed to ram the door open, as it sometime got stuck.

Walking in Mana, Joey and Tristan sat at two sets of desks. Joey and Tristan sat in the front row next to the wall and Mana sat behind them. Atem slowly entered the room, heading for the Teacher for a quick discussion, as he did with all his Teachers. Before turning to find a seat.

He looked over at the sound of his name.

"Atem"

He saw Mana waving at him, lowering her hand she rubbed the desk beside her before patting it.

Atem surveyed the room quickly to see if there was anyway where else. He found the only desks available were seated next to strangers.

He made his way over to Mana and sat in the seat she offered to him.

"Alright class now that were settled, let's get started" Mrs Elton said, as she handed pamphlets out, one between two for every desk.

"Alcohol, drugs and violence. Know when to say no" Tristan read aloud.

"Yes Mr Taylor this is our first topic of study. It is a short one, so that is why we are studying it first" Mrs Elton informed before continuing "Now in pairs and if you do not have a partner find one I want you to discuss why people may drink and deal in drugs and the outcomes of their choices and then we all, as a class will talk about it"

There was a few squeaks for chairs as some of the other students move around to partner themselves with other solo students.

"Ok Atem what are your opinions?"

Atem sat there staring a Mana "Because they're idiots"

"Come on Atem be serious"

"Fine. Drinking, people drink to celebrate, because they're alcoholics, to loosen themselves up, and have a good time. Drugs, because they're junkies; addicted to it, self-medicate, become addicted to prescribed drugs, peer pressure and due to both drugs and alcohol numbing the senses in the brain, this leads users of the substance to think irrationally which may result in violence, it could just be because someone has to do his bump into the user or look at them funny and that could set them off. How's that for serious?"

"Wow someone has a lot of knowledge about this. Experience with all this aye?" Mana asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"This is basic knowledge, a 7th graders could do this and no I do not have experiences with all this" Atem retorted disdainfully

"I'm just messing with you. It is pretty easy, I'm quite bored"

"Alright class" Mrs Elton clapped her hands together loudly, getting everyone's attention "Let's see what we've all got"

One by one each group talked about what they had come up with. When it came to Mana and Atem's turn, Atem handed the page to Mana for her to read aloud.

"Thanks for volunteering me" Mana said no to happy as she finished reading their list.

"You're welcome" Atem said trying to sound neutral.

Mana could have sworn she saw a small tug at the corner of his mouth, but shrugged it off when his expression remained the same.

The remainder of the lesson was on notes of drugs and alcohol and their effect.

When the bell rang all the students piled out of the room. Joey and Tristan were at the door when they stopped to call back to Mana.

"You coming or are you going to stay the night Mana?"

"I'm coming Joey, I just need to finish packing up, you two go I'll catch up with you all at the front gates"

"Ok see you in a bit"

Mana watched as Atem made his way over to the Teacher again and before he reached the front desk Mana asked Atem if he wanted her to wait for him.

"No, go I'm right"

Mana gave a small nod before making her way out of the room and headed for the front of the school where her friends would be. Grateful that her PE class and one other was the only one being held on this side of the school, not having to worry about being pushed into another person due to the massive flock of people.

As she walked along the under covered path, Mana didn't notice the tall figure ahead of her.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. If it isn't my favourite brunette friend Mana"

Mana looked up at the sound of her name and narrowed her eyes as she recognised the person talking to her.

"What do you want Troy?" Mana asked with hatred.

"Don't be like that Mana, I thought we were friends. Don't tell me our last little encounter ruined the friendship? But speaking of our last encounter, where's that boyfriend of yours? We have a score to settle, or has he gotten over you already?"

"He's here. He's actually on his way to meet me" Mana lied hoping it would be enough to get Troy to leave her alone.

"Don't lie to me girl. I know he's not here, I know he's still holidaying"

'_Crap now what?'_ Mana thought as panic started to take over. Looking around Mana found no one to help her. Mana wasn't so grateful of her lone class anymore.

Grabbing Mana by the shoulders, Troy pushed her into a wall and leaned his face down to hers.

"How about you give us a kiss Mana?"

"How about you go to hell Troy"

"Still feisty as ever. That's what I like about you Mana" Troy said as he continued to lean in

"Yeah well I like nothing about you Troy" said Mana as she raised a knee and caught Troy in his crutch.

Taking the opportunity of her freedom, as Troy dropped to his knees from the pain, Mana tried to get away. Only for it to be short lived.

Mana felt a hand on her shoulder, as she was spun around she was meet by the angry stare of Troy.

"That wasn't nice Mana. Why must you always fight me?" Troy asked as his grip on her shoulder tighten.

Mana winced at the pain and was about to respond, when a new voice interrupted them.

"Is everything all right here?"

"Atem" Mana breathed

She was so relieved to see him.

"Yeah everything is fine pip squeak, so why don't you fuck off"

Atem looked between Mana and this new guy with a stern expression.

"I will when I know Mana is alright"

"She's fine, now go" Troy said angrily

"Why don't you just let her go?"

"Why don't you mind your own business and piss off"

Atem himself was now getting annoyed.

"Last time let her go or someone will get hurt"

Laughing Troy realised Mana and went for Atem "Yeah someone will get hurt and it's gonna be you"

Mana's eyes were full of fear, watching as Troy advanced towards Atem; swinging his right fist at Atem hoping to hit him.

Dodging Troy's fist Atem hooked his foot around Troy's ankle causing him to stumble forward. Troy came back at Atem, swinging his fist again, Atem just managed to dodge the punch, before he balled up his own fist and swang, colliding into the left side of Troy's face.

Troy fell onto the ground from the amount of force Atem put into his punching; surprising both Mana and Troy. Troy's surprise soon turned to rage as he wiped his hand across his mouth to come in contact with a moist substance, pulling his hand away he found blood smeared along it.

"You piece of shit you're gonna pay for that" Troy yelled as he got up and charged for Atem.

Knocking into Atem, they both fell to the ground wrestling one another. Troy managed to get the upper hand and was laying punches into Atem. Atem tried to block the blows that Troy was dealing him, but there was only so many he could stop. Atem had his arms up covering his face, so a lot of the blows that Troy was dealing landed on the sides of his upper body.

Mana ran forward and grabbed onto one of Troy's arms; trying to stop him. Troy ripped his arm out of Mana's grasp and pushed her away, causing her to fall and scrapping her hand on the concreted path as she tried to use it her save her fall.

Taking the advantage of Mana distracting Troy, Atem took another swing at Troy. Freeing himself from the on slaughter Troy had been giving him. Standing up Atem could feel his control slipping and the darkness pushing on its barrier walls that kept it imprisoned, begging to be let loose. He could see gold light forming on his forehead and knew it could only mean one thing.

'_No I will not let this happen, I will not lose control, not again, not here'_ Atem thought to himself as he saw the light brighten, taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

Staggering to his own feet, Troy faced the back of Atem. Smiling Troy made his way over to Atem, to give a final blow.

"Atem lookout"

Atem spun around at hearing his name being called, to see Troy's dirty tactic. Before Troy even brought his hand up to swing, Atem had already landed his final blow. The pressure from Atem's punch pushed Troy into the wall just a mere foot away. Hitting his head, Troy fell to the ground, moaning in pain.

Mana sat there staring at the two males. Her eyes moved off from the motionless figure of Troy to Atem. Her eyes lingered on Atem, she could see his body shaking, his chest rising as he inhaled large breaths and a golden light that rested on his forehead. Mana shut her eyes tightly and then reopened them, her eyes were now full of sympathy. '_Is he one as well?'_

Feeling his body relax and the light on his forehead disappear, Atem walked over to where Mana was positioned and kneeled down in front of her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I am. Thanks for rocking up when you did and you know helping me out"

"It's fine"

Atem was staring to rise up off the ground when he noticed graze on Mana's hand.

"You're hurt"

Following his stare, Mana saw her blood stained hand.

"Oh I didn't even notice. I'm ok though"

Standing up Atem walked over to the bubbler that were attached to the building next to them.

"Come clean it up, you don't want everyone to see and worry nor do you want an infection"

Not being able to complain with his reasoning, Mana got up and walked over to stand next to Atem. While Atem pushed down on the bubblers handle, Mana held her hand under the running water and washed away the blood and dirty off her hand.

Picking up their bags, they again started to make their way to the front gates, when a voice called them back.

"Hey don't think that this is over you little shit. There will be a next time and don't worry Mana I won't forget you either" Troy said as he held a hand to his head.

Mana tensed at Troy's words, while Atem sneered at him before turning and walking away with Mana hot on his trail.

"Where in the world have you two been?" Tristan asked as he saw Mana and Atem heading towards them.

"Yeah I thought we were going to have to send out a search party"

"Don't be over dramatic Joey" Tea muttered

"Are you two ok?" Yugi asked walking up to the pair.

"Yeah Yug were fine, just got held up" Atem replied.

For once Mana was grateful for Atem's lack of words. She didn't need the others to know about Troy, that was her problem.

"Well while you two were busy taking your time, we thought about going to the duel café for a bit. What do you two think, gonna come and join us?"

"Ah thanks Joey, but I think I'm just going to head home" Mana said softly

"You sure you're ok Mana?" Joey said, now full of concern.

"Yeah just a long first day"

"Well what about you Atem" Tea asked hopeful.

"No I'm going home"

"Atem-"

"You go Yug, I'm right" Atem said cutting in, before turning and walking away.

As he walked away Atem raised his hand in what the rest of the group assumed was a wave goodbye.

Sighing Yugi turned to his friends "Sorry guys, maybe we can go to the café another time. But I should make sure Atem makes it home and doesn't get lost. See you all tomorrow"

With that said Yugi turned and walked after Atem "Hey Atem wait up"

Atem waited for Yugi to catch up to him before he continued to walk home, but not without looking back quickly to meet Mana's eyes.

"I guess Yugi got all the friendly and sociable genes" Tristan grumbled to the remaining group of friends.

"I agree with you there Tristan, Atem is such a snobby jerk"

"Maybe he is just having a bad day Joey. He has just moved here leaving what he knows and his friends behind, his probably still a bit tired from the plane flight and it's his first day at a new school"

"Yeah but Tea that doesn't mean he can be an ass to us all day"

"No I guess you guys are right. He was really rude today"

Mana was watching Atem and Yugi walk away, while Tristan, Joey and Tea continued their conversation. Mana couldn't help but wonder, _'Maybe there is a reason behind his behaviour. I mean in our free he actually used more than one word when he spoke to me and then this afternoon he helped me when he didn't have to. Is it because of the light I saw on his forehead when he was fighting Troy? And if it is what I think it is, then it's not good and I want to help'._

A new determination flowed through Mana, as she made her way home. She was going to help Atem, just like he helped her.

() () () ()

Mr Muto was standing behind the front counter of the game shop when his two grandsons walked in the door.

"Ah boys how was your first day?" Mr Muto asked excitedly

"It was good grandpa. It was good seeing everyone and the classes are good" Yugi replied happily

"That's good to hear. What about you Atem? Got along well with school and making friends?"

"Yeah gramps it was good and got along well with Yugi's friends"

Yugi raised his eyebrows at Atem's claim.

"Good, good. Wonderful to hear. Now why don't you two head up stairs and set the table for me. I just need to close the shop then I'll be up to serve dinner"

"Ok grandpa" Yugi said smiling.

Yugi and Atem went upstairs and into their rooms to put away their school bags, before the headed for the dining room to set up the table ready for dinner like their grandfather asked them to.

"I would hate to see you getting on really well with my friends" Yugi said as he place plate mats around the table.

"What are you talking about Yug" Atem asked lifting his face to stare at his cousin.

"You told grandpa that you got on well with my friends, when you were actually really rude to them. So I'm just saying that I would hate to see you really getting along well with them"

"Yugi if I told grandpa that I hadn't gotten along with them then he would have just got worried and asked a whole bunch of questions" Atem sighed as he place the last remaining plate down in its spot.

"Yeah well now I'm asking the questions and no this cannot be left alone. So the sooner you answer the sooner it will be over" without waiting for Atem's response Yugi dived into questioning his cousin.

"So why were you so rude to my friends? Don't you like them? Did they do something? Did they say something to you that offended you? Are they just not your type of people you would become friends with?"

Atem just stood there staring at Yugi taking in all the questions that were asked of him. When Yugi finished his interrogation he stared back at Atem waiting for his answers.

"Yugi it's complicated"

"It wouldn't be if you just talked to me and told me what was going on. Maybe I could help"

Atem pondered on what Yugi said, maybe Yugi was right and that if Atem talked to him, maybe Yugi could actually help and things may turn out for the better. Cause in reality Atem did actually like Yugi's friends. Just in the one day he spent with them he could tell that they were good people. Bowing his head Aten began to think. '_But could I tell and risk dragging them into all this and getting them hurt? No I won't they are good people who don't deserve this fate'._

"Yugi as much as I wish I could, I can't its too risky. I'm sorry"

"Does it have something to do with your puzzle?

Atem's head shot straight back up gaze at Yugi after the words had left his mouth and stared at Yugi speechless.

Yugi stared at Atem waiting for his reply, but when he received none Yugi huffed to himself before talking to Atem again.

"Fine, I'm going to go check on grandpa. But remember this Atem they're my friends so they will be around us a lot, so maybe you should make an effort to be nicer and try to get along with them. Especially Mana, seeing as you will be spending most of your time with her"

Turning Yugi started to walk away when he stopped "And remember this Atem, if you need help we will help you with whatever it is". Yugi's eyes flickered you the puzzle before continuing "No matter what it is"

And with that Yugi left heading downstairs to the game shop, not even waiting for any type of response from Atem.

Atem pulled out one of the chairs and slumped down into, Yugi's word filled his head. '_Yugi's got a point, they are his friends so I will be seeing them a lot. But could I befriend them, if I did, I know I'd be putting them at risk and I couldn't do that. They never asked for it and they never would. And Mana. I would really be seeing her a lot, since we have all the same classes, but for some reason I just know she's the one I mostly have to stay away from'. _

* * *

**Authors Note:**** And there we have it chapter 3. Just to let you know at the start with Yugi and Atem talking about the bit where Atem does not want a relationship but may have a bit of fun that was just to show the difference of innocence between Yugi and Atem. This is not a lemon story, maybe some lime or heavy fluff but there will be no lemon or Atem going out with this girl one night then the next night he is with a different girl. **

**And the bit with Troy, he was just being a jerk and wanted a kiss nothing more. Was what he did right? No. Will he get away with it? Will he pop up again later on in the story? Only time will tell.**

**I'm planning to update once a month now, now that I'm a bit more organised and I'll be update all my stories at the same time. **

**Let me know what you thought, I don't know if I entirely liked this chapter. There were just some bits that just didn't seem I dunno story like? If you get what I mean. I try to write to the best of my ability, though I only really get to write when I've finished work, 10pm to midnight is my writing time. No an excuse though, I double check my work once when finished writing and right before I post it. Anyway little rant over until next time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**** Please read A/N at the end**

* * *

Chapter 4

"_**Prince!" he heard the familiar voice call to him, as he sat in one of the lush's green gardens of the palace. **_

_**There was no need for the young man to turn around to see who it was, there was only one person who could own such a heavenly voice.**_

"_**Prince what's wrong?" the girl asked, as she sat down next to her friend. **_

_**Smiling, he still hadn't turned to face the girl "And what makes you think that something is wrong?" he asked her with a steady voice, hoping she wouldn't see right through it.**_

"_**Cause were best friends, and I know you. You can't hide these things from me"**_

_**She called his bluff and as usual she won.**_

"_**I went and saw father. He requested an audience with me, and that is where I've just been"**_

"_**How is your dad?"**_

_**Any other person would have got a scolding at the disrespect of the improper title used to address the prince's father. But this girl was his best friend, she made him feel just like another person and never treated him differently. One of the many things he loved about having this girl as his best friend. He was so comfortable and trusted her completely, allowing him to find it easy to talk to her about anything and she would listen and if she could, she would help solve the matter.**_

"_**He is pretty much the same, maybe a little worst. But he knows that his time is soon and he said I should be prepare for when that moment happens".**_

"_**Oh prince I'm sorry"**_

_**The boy could only give out a wary smile "He did give me something. He said that he thinks now is the time for me to have it"**_

"_**Really? What did he give you?" **_

_**The prince pulled out an object that he had been concealing under his cape. It was a golden pyramid with an the eye of Horus laying in the middle of it and a rope attached to it **_

"_**That's- that's the" the girl struggled to say**_

"_**The millennium Pendant"**_

"_**He gave that to you earlier?"**_

"_**Yes and now its burdens are now mine to carry"**_

"_**It may be a burden, but it can also be a gift"**_

"_**How so?"**_

"_**Because of these seven millennium items our land was saved, our homes still remain tall and the darkness that threatened to destroy it all is gone"**_

"_**Yes but at what price? There is a greater darkness out there, a bigger evil and it's all because of these items. I know it, I can feel it"**_

"_**What are you going to do prince?"**_

"_**I'm going to stop it and put an end to the items once and for all" and for the first time since she joined him in the garden, the boy looked up to face his friend and came to stare at glowing green emerald eyes.**_

Atem launched forward in his bed eyes widen, breathing heavy and drenched in sweat. He couldn't believe the dream he just had.

He was about to bring his hand up to wipe his brow, when he felt something heavy in his hand. Looking down he found his millennium puzzle and the eye in the middle once again aglow.

His brow creased, he couldn't understand how his puzzle got into his hands. He swore he had put it on his bed side table before he fell asleep.

He continued to watch the eye as the light died away, just like the same as the day before and then something occurred to Atem.

'_Wait this happened yesterday in my free with Mana. Was that a dream as well, had I fallen asleep against the tree? Or are these visions something else? But what exactly?' _

Atem pondered on the thought awhile, only to come up with nothing.

Sighing Atem place his puzzle back on the bed side table and looked at his alarm clock. Seeing the time as 6:54am, he still had awhile before he had to get out of bed to get ready for school. But somehow he doubted that he would actually get back to sleep.

Slinking out of bed, Atem stripped off his bed, removing his sweaty bed sheets, so he could put them in the wash and then place fresh clean sheets back on his bed. Before making his way to the bathroom to shower and freshen himself up.

Atem was sitting at the dining room table eating cereal for breakfast and thinking about before. '_What's going on? I don't understand it, the puzzle has never done that before in all the years I've had it. So why do it now?'_ Atem was only receiving more questions than answers, when he thought of something. '_I may not know the answers, but maybe she does. She has knowledge of this stuff, they had been there to help me out at the start maybe she could- No I can't. I can't ask, I can't even face her not after what I did'_. Sighing in defeat and guilt Atem figured that he would have to deal and solve this mystery himself.

"Atem my boy what are you doing up this early? There's still a bit more time left before you and Yugi have to get up for school?" grandpa Muto ask, startling Atem from his thoughts.

"Oh grandpa, um I couldn't sleep so I decided to get up"

"Everything alright?"

"Yes gramps everything is fine, I just could sleep" Atem said, reassuring his grandfather.

While Mr Muto started to get his own breakfast ready, Atem finished the last bit of his cereal, before getting up from his seat to put his bowl in the sink and rinsed it out. He gave his grandpa a small smile, as he left the kitchen and headed upstairs to finish getting ready. It was when Atem started to brush his teeth that Yugi walked in to the bathroom with droopy eyes.

"Morning Yugi"

"Morning Atem" Yugi grumbled "You're up early, keen to get to school?"

"Ha no, I just couldn't sleep that's why I'm up early. This also gives me some time to do some other stuff"

"Like what?" Yugi asked

"Like finish off one of my sketches"

"You're still drawing? That's great, you were always so good at it"

"Haha yeah I am still drawing, though not as much as I would like"

"Why didn't you elect to do art class" Yugi asked as he followed Atem to his room and out of the bathroom when he was finished brushing his teeth.

"Because this way I can draw what I want and how I want it, not some stupid way that the teacher wants. This way I will still enjoy doing it and not end up despising it because of the teacher".

"I guess you have a point, okay well I'm going down for breakfast and then get ready so we can go" Yugi said as he walked out of Atem's room.

Once Yugi went out of sight heading downstairs to the kitchen, Atem pulled out his sketch pad and flipped it open to his recent drawing. It was of a little market place not too far from where Atem had once live, allowing him the chance to draw the scenery. Buyers, sellers, children were everywhere smiling at the good day they were having and behind the market place in the distance were the pyramids.

Atem was adding one last bit of detail to his sketch, when Yugi, with his school bag draped over his shoulder walked into Atem's room.

"Time to get going"

Sighing Atem closed his book, he had become so engrossed in his sketching that he forgot the outside world was waiting for him. Grabbing his bag he followed Yugi out of his room and downstairs to head off to school.

"Bye Grandpa" the two boys chorused together as they walked out the front door.

They had not gotten too far into their walk to school when Yugi turned left at a street sign.

"Yugi what are you doing? School isn't this way. Are you ditching?"

Yugi could only laugh at Atem's disbelieved face

"No I'm not ditching"

"Then what?"

"You'll see"

They walked past a few houses before they came to a halt in front of one. The house was a tan coloured brick house with a black door and window trimmings and a black steel bond roof.

"Yugi?"

Yugi just smiled at Atem before returning his gaze to the front door. Atem just kept his gaze on Yugi, when he heard a small click he turned to face the house to see a figure walking towards them.

"Well it's nice of you to remember me today"

"Sorry about yesterday Mana, I was meant to message you saying I wouldn't be walking with you. I needed to get Atem to the office before classes began"

"It's alright Yugi, I was just messing with you. I figured you had to do something so no sweat ok"

"Thanks Mana. Shall we get going?"

"Yeah sure, we don't want to be late now do we?" Mana asked giggling slightly.

Through the greeting between Yugi and Mana, Atem silently stood off to the side, hoping to be ignored.

"Morning Atem" Mana greeted happily.

'_And there goes the plan of begin ignored' _Atem thought to himself.

"Morning" Atem grunted at Mana as they started walking, heading for their school.

During the rest of the walk to school Atem remained silent as Yugi and Mana talked. He was thinking about his dream. What it meant, how - if at all- was it connected to his puzzle and if it has anything to do with what he saw yesterday in his free. Atem was so engross in reliving what happened in the dream that he barely felt something nudging his arm. When he looked up his amethyst eyes lock with emerald green ones.

# # # #

He was now in his free period sitting under the tree once again. He had spent the morning once again withdrawn from others and kept to himself. He couldn't shake off the resemblance between the emerald green eyes in his dream and Mana's. Had she not nudged him this morning on their way to school he would most likely still be oblivious.

He thought that his dream was a result of his mind messing with him that the girl in the dream only had green eyes because Mana did and he met and spent most of yesterday with her. But why when he meet Mana for the very first time yesterday did it feel like he had already meet her? Why did she feel familiar?

He couldn't shake his line of thought and it's was exasperating. He had all these questions and no way and no one to answer them.

He felt confused, lost and alone. More alone then he has ever felt before, even when he first completed the puzzle and pushed those closes to him away, out of fear of something my happen to them because of him. And he was right and he has never been able to forgive himself or forget what he had done.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't see her move from the table and around to him, he still hadn't notice her until she was sitting next to him leaning up against the tree the two of them side by side facing one another.

What she did next surprised him. Mana leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. He sat frozen from shock not knowing what to do, whether to push her off or leave her to finish her embrace with him. Latter. For reason unknown to him, he chose the latter and sat there with Mana's arms around him while he remained as still as a statue. What she said next confounded him.

"I want to help you Atem. I know there is more to you than you let on, and I think I know why. It's the pendent, isn't it?"

Speechless. That was what Atem was. Unable to form words Atem just stared at Mana dumbfound. Finally finding the words to speak, he spoke at a soft whisper.

"How?"

"I saw what it did when you were fighting troy. I saw it starting to glow, with its glow I felt cold and numb. At first I thought it may be because of the fight, but my gut was telling me otherwise and then I saw the light forming on your forehead. And I knew that it all came together, it came together because of the pendent you wear"

"How? How do you know this? And why aren't you freaked out? This isn't every day normal stuff"

Mana stared at Atem momentarily her eyes filed with sadness? Regret? Atem didn't know.

"This isn't my first time coming across one of these" Mana said, flicking her eye to his pendent and pointing with her chin.

"What? You've seen another one of these? Where? What did it look like?" Atem asked completely thrown off by Mana's announcement. Atem felt as if everything was shattering into pieces. _'How? How could someone like Mana come across one of these items before? Across something so dark? I doubt she is a handler, so how?'_

All these questions and no answers were driving him insane. He needed to know. He had to know. He just had to.

Opening her mouth to answer, only for her to close it just as quick, Mana sat there debating whether she should say.

'_Atem has the right to know and it may help him. But he's not here at the moment and I don't know if he would help, he's been odd lately, odder than usual. Somethings up that he's not telling me'_

Mana was about to respond to Atem when the bell rung loud and clear, signalling that the period was over and the next class was about to begin so move it.

Rushing up and grabbing her stuff, Mana tried to make a quick escape in hopes to avoid having to answer Atem's questions, only to fail by Atem seizing Mana by her elbow. Slowly with her head down she turned her body to face him.

"I don't know"

It was barely a whisper, he was surprised he heard it at all.

"Mana?" he was confused. She had just said that his puzzle was not the first millennium item that she had come across and yet here she was telling him she didn't know. He didn't understand.

"I don't know Atem. I don't know how to answer those questions. The person who owns a pendent similar to yours, a pendent that bares the same eye that is on yours is not here. They're away at the moment"

"When they return will you introduce us?"

"I will try to, yes"

"That is all I ask. Thank you Mana"

"Atem?

I have just one simple request"

"And what would that be" his brows were creased together not knowing where this was going.

"Try. Try to be happy and enjoy yourself. Relax a little and try to get along with us all. If not for you then for Yugi. I know you mean a lot to him as does his friends mean a lot to him, but being caught in the middle is not fun for him and he's sad about the distances you put between us and him. He just wants us all to get along"

"I can't-"

"You can!"

"You don't understand" Atem's voice had rinse. He was getting frustrated at how naïve Mana was to think it was that easy.

"I do understand"

'_What?'_

"You're afraid. Scared of what might happen. I saw the look in your eyes yesterday when it started to glow" Mana said as her eyes flickered to the puzzle.

"I'm not afraid of what may happen to me" Atem retaliated

"I never said you. I mean you're afraid something may happen to us if you allow us in"

"Exactly, so why can't you understand I'm doing this so none of you get hurt"

"Who said any of us would get hurt?"

"Someone always gets hurt and I'm not going to risk it"

"Too bad Atem, because either way your suck with us. So you can either make being around us difficult and you be all miserable or you can relax, let us in and let us be your friend and not let fear control you.

You never know it can turn out great and lots of fun"

"Or it could be bad and filled with nothing but pain and sadness all because of me"

"Oh Atem I'm sure you had friends in Egypt"

"No, I was alone in Egypt"

"You're trying to tell me that you had no friends, no one tried to befriend you? And you had no girlfriends? Yeah I don't believe that, not for one bit".

Atem smiled smugly as he replied "People tried to befriend me yes, but I refused and pushed them away, so no, no friends. As for girlfriends, well I wouldn't say that they were girlfriends more special acquaintances who-"

Mana held up her hand, cutting Atem off "I don't need nor want to hear about your conquest.

You may not see becoming friends with anyone a good thing, but all I ask is you try with us. You give me your word you will try and be friends with us and I will give you my word that you will meet this other person with the item no matter what" Mana said the last part while sticking out her hand to seal the agreement with a handshake.

Signing in defeat Atem reach his own hand out and shook Mana's, releasing each other's hands Atem bent down and collected his things and then they made their way to class; which they were now 10 minutes late for.

Along the way Atem was stuck deep in thought _'I need to meet this person with another millennium item, with no battling each other; I don't want a repeat of last time and if this deal is the way to go then so be. I will not back down, I gave Mana my word and like I was taught to I will keep and honour my word. Though the first sign of trouble I'm out. Next issue, Mana. I said I would try with all of them including her, I don't want to hurt her, any of them, her most of all though. I'll have to avoid her a much as possible. But for some reason that I can't explain I fill this pull towards her. A pull that must stop, a pull I have to stop'._

"Well, well, well isn't it nice of you two to join us all"

Atem raised his head at the teacher calling to them.

"Sorry Mrs Elton I was-"

"Since I'm still new here Mana was helping me finish off some stuff that I needed to have done"

Mrs Elton looked between the two briefly with a look at said 'I don't fully believe that' "Fine sit down and don't be late next time otherwise detention"

With quick nods to their teacher they quickly made their way to their desks behind Joey and Tristian at the front near the wall.

####

The last lesson of the day had flown by and the group of friends found themselves at the front gates of the school.

"So guys how was P.E?" Tea asked.

"It was so boring. All we did was take notes. Atem and Mana had the right idea of rocking up half way through the last" Joey whined.

"We were 10 minutes late Joey stop being dramatic" Mana re-butted.

"Anyway what are we all up to now" Tristian asked intervening.

"Well Joey and I were thinking about going and looking at this new game shop that specialises in duel monsters. Just no one tell grandpa" Yugi said, felling slightly guilty.

"Yeah and if we get anything we could head over to the duel café and test them out. What do we say guys?" Joey asked enthusiastically.

"Sure sounds fun" Mana said sweetly.

"I'm in" Tea and Tristian said simultaneously.

Everyone turned and stared at Atem waiting for his response, which they all believed would be a 'no'.

Looking back at them he caught the look Mana was giving him, it was a look that said 'come on this is a part of trying'.

Atem weighed his options for a while say no and leave or join in. The first would result in Mana not introducing him to this other person and disappointing Yugi and the second he would take everyone by shock honour his deal and please Yugi, that and he did need some more cards for his own deck. Guessing this trip won't be so bad he agrees to go. Once everyone is over their initial shock they start to make their way to the new game shop.

####

When they arrived at the shop Tea and Tristian went and looked around the shop, Joey, Yugi and Atem went to the card part of the shop to look through the packets, with Mana hovering in the background near the boys, with her eyes once in a while glancing over at Atem.

Atem could feel her eyes on him and to get it over and done with he turned to face her.

"Yes Mana?"

"Hmm what?"

"Don't play dumb I know you have been looking"

"Fine. I was just curious that's all"

"About what?"

"Well… um. You play duel monsters as well?"

"Yes I do"

"So you have your own deck and everything? Are you any good?"

Atem could feel himself wanting to laugh at the excitement Mana spoke about it all.

"Yes I have a deck and I'm alright I guess"

Mana gave a small smile before continuing on "So what are you doing now?"

"Well if you must know-"

"I must know yes"

Atem's lips slightly tugged up at the corners to create a faint smile.

"I am getting a few more cards for my deck, they come in packets though, so you have to go by faith, feel out the cards and let the cards choose you. I already have one packet I just need one more, I'm just not sure which one"

"So what you're saying is that instead of just grabbing a packet, you believe in the cards, you believe that the card you need/want will sort of come to you?"

"Something like that yes Mana"

"Wow you really care about your cards. There not just some replicable object"

"No my cards mean a lot to me and I take care and show them respect" Atem said slightly annoyed that some people disrespect their cards and through them out when done with them.

"Well in that case with all that in mind get this packet" Mana said as she reach forward and grabbed a packet that seemed to be calling to her the whole time she has been there talking to Atem.

"Why?"

"Because you're struggling to find a second packet and this one seemed to be calling to me"

"Well why don't you get it then?"

"I don't play duel monsters, just watch it. So therefore it's a sign. Get it, trust me"

Rolling his eyes Atem took the packet from Mana and made his way up to the cashier.

"Don't get them confused I want to see what I picked" Mana requested as she followed Atem.

"Fine, here you hold it. Open it and find out what you picked when we get to the café"

"Ok" Mana replied smiling brightly carefully securing the packet so she didn't lose it.

Atem and Mana were waiting at the front of the shop with Tea and Tristian, Yugi made his way over to the rest of his friends while Joey made his way to buy the packets he got. Once Joey was done they set off for the café.

####

Arriving at the café the group of friends headed for a both at the back. Tristian, Joey and Yugi slid in to one side of the booth while Tea, Mana and Atem slid into the other side. They had only just gotten comfortable when a waitress came up to them.

"Hi my name is Billy and I'll be your waitress. If you're still deciding as to what you would like I can grab your order of drinks and take the rest of your order when I came back?"

Having been to the café many time before the group of friends already knew what they were going to have.

"I'll have a hamburger, with chips and a chocolate milk shake" Joey ordered while wiping the drool from his mouth that formed just by thinking of all that food.

Tristian order wedges with sweet chilli and sour cream sauce with a coke, Tea asked for a bowl of fruit salad and water, Yugi wanted a BLT sandwich, Mana ordered an ice tea and a blue berry muffin and Atem only asked for water. Quickly scribbling the orders down Billy then scurried of to place them. Once the waitress left Mana pounced.

"Can I open the packet now? Please, please, please!"

"If you must, geez" Atem couldn't understand the extent of Mana's excitement. Sure he was always excited but not to the level Mana was displaying.

"Good idea Mana. I would like to see what I've got" Joey said as he reached for the packets he bought.

"You going to see what is in your other packet Atem?" Yugi asked.

Pulling out the packet he stored in his pocket Atem opened it with the rest to find out what the three new cards were.

"Aw wow look at these babies I got" Joey said excitedly, while laying his cards out for everyone to see.

"'Kunai Whip Chain', 'Alligator Swordsman', 'Baby Dragon', 'Scapegoat', 'Fairy Box' and 'Red Eyes Black Dragon'?! Wow they are some great cards Joey, shame you didn't get some more spell cards, you have a lot of monster and need some more spell cards to help you out" Yugi said

Looking down at the three cards; 'Shield and Sword', 'Beta the Magnet Warrior' and 'Magic Cylinder', that lay in his hand Atem reached for the first one.

"Here Joey take this one" Atem said as he stretched his hand out towards Joey.

Everyone were looking at the two as Joey received the card Atem handed to him.

"Shield and sword, but this is your card that you got, I couldn't possibly take it"

"Take it Joey, I don't need it. You can get better use out of it then me, so go ahead take it"

"Aw thanks man"

A small smile graced his lips and out of the corner of his eye he could see Mana facing him with a large grin, rolling his eyes he asked "Are you going to open it or to do?"

"Huh? Oh right" Mana replied sheepishly.

With the excitement of the boys opening their packets Mana momentarily forgot about the one in her hand.

Opening it up Mana reviled the three cards in her packet as 'Dark Magician Girl', 'Magic Formula' and 'Monster Reborn'.

"So how did I do? Did it pick good?" Mana asked as she look anxiously at Atem.

Atem just continued to stare at Mana, not saying a word. Feeling that she chose badly she bit down on her bottom lip preparing to apologise, only Atem beat her to it and open his mouth to speak first.

"Pick good? Mana you did better then good. You choose excellently"

Releasing her bottom Mana grinned happily, before throwing her arms around Atem's shoulders to hug him.

"Hey you got yourself some pretty good cards to Atem. What do you say Atem after we eat we have a friendly duel?" Joey asked wanting to test out his knew cards.

"That would be pretty cool to see" Tristian encouraged.

"Yeah and it will give us all a chance to see if your good at it like Yugi" Tea said as if to challenge Atem.

Atem was still trying to decide as to whether he wanted to accept or decline.

"What do you say Atem?" Yugi questioned.

Looking up at his cousin, Atem could see the hopefulness in Yugi's eyes. Tea's challenge put Atem on the edge of accepting but it was Yugi's hope that gave him the final push.

"Okay I accept. I won't be going easy though"

"That's good cause neither will I"

Once they had finished their food and paid for it they headed over to an available duelling area, where Joey and Atem took their places and shuffled their cards.

"Let's duel" both Joey and Atem said together.

Both sides of the podium lit up, giving Joey and tem 2000 life points.

"Hey Atem I'm not going to go easy on you just cause your Yugi's cousin"

"Then I shall give it my all as well"

"I should probably also warn you I've had the best duel monsters teachers; Yugi and ya gramps"

Both Yugi and Mana tried to hide their giggles, Tea stared opened-mouth, while Tristian voiced what everyone knew.

"You idiot, who do you think taught and played against Atem before? Grandpa taught Yugi so why wouldn't he teach Atem and Yugi and Atem would have been bound to duel one another before"

"What? But… lived… Egypt… him"

"Just duel already Joey" Tea said cutting into the conversation.

"Fine. Alright Atem lets do this"

"Very well.

I summon Celtic guardian in attack mode" Atem said as he place the card down.

"Alright my move and I summon Giltia the D. Knight in attack mode. Go Giltia attack his Celtic Guardian".

With one blow celtic guardian was gone and Atem's life points dropped down to 1550.

"My turn Joey and I play Gaia the fierce knight. Attack"

Changing and scoring a direct hit Atem's knight blow away Joey's Giltia, causing Joey's own life points to drop to 1550 as well.

"I summon Armored Lizard in defense mode"

"And I counter by summoning my Summoned Skull. Attack Armored Lizard"

"Well thanks to my Lizard being in defense mode I don't lose points, but hey that's a pretty strong card you got"

"Umm…thanks?" Atem was confused he could tell you was up to something but could think of what.

"Hey Yugi what's with the goofy grin on Joeys face? Has he lost it or something?"

"No Tristian, Joey has a plan and by his growing grin it must be a good one"

"What do you think it could be? I mean you know his moves better than anyone"

"I'm not sure Tea we'll just have to wait and see"

"I play my Flame Swordsman in attack mode"

'_Why would he play that and in attack mode both my monsters are stronger, what is he up to?' _

"Not only do I play my Flame Swordsman, but I also activate Shield and Sword. Switching each of our monsters defence and attack points. Bet your wishing you never gave me this card now, aye Atem?

Go Flame Swordsman attack Summoned Skull with flaming sword of battle"

With Summoned Skull being reduced to ash by Joey's Swordsman, Atem's life points reduce to 1150.

"I will now avenge my Summoned Skull Joey and I'll do it by playing my curse of Dragon in attack mode and then active my polymerization card fusing together my Dragon and Knight to form Gaia the Dragon Champion. Now attack"

With his Flame Swordsman gone Joey's loses 800 of his life points giving him now a total of 750.

Drawing his next card, Joey scanned his cards, looking at his options of what he can use. Grinning Joey played his new thought up combo.

"Alright now it's my turn to show some big moves. I play my Red Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode, then I activate this little baby my Graverobber. Oh and look he just stole your Summoned Skull and for my final card I play I'm gonna throw down this critter Copycat. This card will copy the effect of any card on the field and that means your Polymerization".

"My fusion card"

"That's right! Now I may have never done this before but I have seen Yugi do this 100's of time.

Now go Red eyes and fuse with Summoned Skull to create Black Skull Dragon and destroy Gaia the Dragon Champion"

"Wow what a move. Atem only has 550 life points this is turning out to be a great duel"

"You said it Mana, Joey has come a long way and is really showing us what he's made of"

"So Yugi, you think Joey's going to win, that he will beat Atem?"

"I don't know about that Tea, it's been awhile since I played Atem but he's always had a trick up his sleeve and that trick always come through for him just when he needs it"

"So Atem's really lucky with his card draw"

"I don't know if I would call it luck Tristian, but I don't know what else you could call it, so luck it is" Yugi said with a chuckle.

Drawing his next card Atem freezes at the sight of the card in front of him Obelisk the Tormentor. Everyone was watching Atem waiting for his next move. It was only Mana who noticed light glow appear on Atem's puzzle.

'_What card did he draw to get such a reaction?'_

Placing his newly draw card in his hand, he pulled one of the others out and place on the field.

"I place one card face down in defence mode"

Joey draw a card from his deck and added it to his hand before giving his Black Skull Dragon the go head to attack Atem's face down card.

'_Heart of the cards guide me give me something that can end this match now' _

Placing his hand on his deck Atem slowly drew his next card, a card he hope would help. Raising the card up he came to find it as Dark Magician Girl.

'_It's the card Mana pick' _

Atem found himself quickly glancing at Mana before returning to the duel with a play in mind.

"I play Dark Magician Girl in attack mode"

"Best you got aye?"

"She will be enough to destroy your dragon"

"You sure? In a duel the monster with the lowest life points loses, that's one of the first thing Yugi and his gramps taught me about duel monsters".

"Well then they should have also taught you how to protect your weaker monsters by enhancing them with magic cards"

"What?"

"I play Magical Hats to conceal my Dark Magician Girl. Its back to you now Joey so take a pick"

"Grrr. I will, attack molten fire ball"

"Wrong guess. Anything else you would like to play before its back to me?"

"Yes I would. Garoozis in attack mode"

"What are you crazy Joey? The Dark Magician Girl can wipe Garoozis out what are you thinking?"

"Huh your right Tristian, Garoozis is weaker then Dark Magician Girl. What was I thinking, I guess Atem has no choice but to attack Garoozis"

"It's happen Joey's lost his mind"

"I don't think so Tea, lets watch and see" Yugi said already knowing what Joey's plan is.

"That might work on another duellist but not me, sorry Joey, instead I place two cards under the Magical Hats and end my turn"

"I don't get it what are they talking about?"

"Well Tea, if Atem attack Garoozis then Joey's life points would only drop down to 550 and at the same time expose The Dark Magician Girl, which would allow Joey to counter attack wiping out Atem's life points. Eeh right yug?"

"That's right Mana. For someone who doesn't play you don't know the quite well"

"I just watch it a lot"

"Time to pick another hat Joey"

"Ahh crap. Ok um attack the hat on the far right"

"Lucky guess Joey"

"Ha alright"

"It's not over yet Joey"

"How isn't- wait what's going on? She's absorbing my attack?"

"That's right Joey or did you forget about the other cards I placed under the hats? Two trap cards to be exact; Magic Cylinder and Spell Binding Circle. So first I'll weaken your dragon's power then redirect its own molten fire ball back at it. Say goodbye to Black Skull Dragon"

With a direct attack Black Skull Dragon with destroyed bringing Joey's life points down to zero.

"That was a great duel Atem, I just can't believe I was by a girl so to speak"

"Are you insulting my card Joey?"

"Your card Mana? I'm pretty sure that it's Atem's card"

"Well I pick it for him so it's my card as well"

"Well either way guys it's getting late we should probably get going"

"Yugi's right lets go"

Walking out to the front of the shop everyone farewelled each other and departed. Mana was walking home with Atem and Yugi, talking about the duel between Joey and Atem.

"Hey Atem can I ask you something?"

"You just did"

"Oh Haha very funny. No I was wondering what was the card you drew before Dark Magician Girl? I saw your reaction to it and I was just wondering"

"Just a card that should not have been in there"

"Like what?"

"You're nosey aren't you?"

"I would like to think of it as curiosity"

"Curiosity killed the cat"

"Well it's a good thing cats have nine lives"

At Mana's riposte both Atem and Yugi found themselves laughing.

"Very well curious little kitten, it was one of my god monsters Obelisk"

"Obelisk" both Mana and Yugi said together.

"I've never heard of that monster Atem, where did you get it from?" Yugi asked.

"They were at the bottom of the box that was holding the pieces to my millennium puzzle"

"But how? Your puzzle and the tomb it was found in would have to thousands of years old and duel wasn't made that long ago"

"I know Yugi, I don't get it either but they were there and I can use them"

"You say they. Whose they?"

The two cousins turned to face Mana almost forgetting she was there during their discussion.

"They are my other god monsters. I have three, all three very powerful and as far as I know they were the only ones made"

"Well if there powerful why didn't you use the one you drew in your duel with Joey?"

"You see Mana, because of their great power they can be very dangerous and even though I can control them, but if I'm so zoned in the game or one very wrong move they can unleash their might and cause great destruction"

"How could they create great destruction? It's a card game, it's not real" Yugi question with confusion written all over his face.

"Does it have to do with your puzzle? Seeing as they were found with it and the way it glowed when you drew your god card?"

"I think so, though I can't be hundred percent-"

"Wait Mana knows about your puzzle? You told her?"

"Yes I know about his puzzle, I figured it out though. Long story no need for the boring details"

"What about-"

"Only you and Mana know Yugi and that's how it's going to stay. No one else is to know, understand"

"I understood cuz"

"Yep I got ya. Well any way here's my street, I'll catch you guys later"

"Bye Mana, see you tomorrow" Yugi said cheerfully

"Goodbye" Atem farewelled.

As the two cousins continued the rest of the way back to their home in silence Yugi could help the thought that was nagging at him. Deciding to get it out there.

"Hey Atem your quick choice of changing your mind to befriend everyone wasn't entirely your own was it? You had a little help, a small nudge perhaps?"

Chuckling Atem replied "I would say that small is an understatement"

"So Mana did help you with that change"

"Yes though it's not like she gave me much of a choice"

"That's Mana for you. A real force to be reckon with" Yugi said laughing.

"She said if I try to be friends with everyone then she would help me out with something. So I gave her my word I would try. But I don't know I still feel I should stay away, especially from her, to keep you all save."

"Yeah right good luck with that. You gave Mana your word you would try and I give you my word, you won't get out of it. Mana always seems to be able to get things to go her way and if she want to be friends with you and have you become friends with everyone else then that's what's going to happen"

Atem stopped in his tracks at Yugi's words, while the younger Muto cousin continued to walk up to the game shop that they had just arrived at.

* * *

**Author's Note:** **Ok so I cannot duel to safe my life. Tried it lost in like the first five moves I'm that bad, lol. I burrowed the duel from the show, I will work on it though and try and make my own up for future duels. Anyway this chapter took forever, there was many late nights with this one. When I was rereading it I was like what I don't remember writing this, but anyhoo hope you like let me know. **

**Ok I know I said I was going on hiatus and I officially am now. I had all my chapter 4's done I just needed to check them over. I could have just left them and updated them when I came back but because I'm not sure when that will be, I thought I would give you all theses to tie you over until my return. **


End file.
